The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Unleashed
by Alyssameep
Summary: Peter and Susan may be gone, but the girls and Logan are back with Edmund and Lucy, ready to sail to the End of the World with the Pevensies' awful cousin Eustace, King Caspian, and the ever valiant Reepicheep. It's sure to be one hell of a ride!


**WOO, I FINALLY HAVE THE SEQUEL TO PC UNLEASHED UP! Like I said, I'm going to write the prequel and sequel at the same time. We'll see how this goes. I'll try to make updates at least weekly for both stories. As always, the only characters I own are Alyssa, Darby, Maddie, and Mallory. I do not own Narnia; that beautiful world belongs to C.S. Lewis. I wish I owned Logan Lerman, but I don't. Anyway, please enjoy. :D**

The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Unleashed

Darby sighed wearily and made her way through the metal gate to the local public swimming pool. Kids splashed around, teenagers attempted to get a tan, and adults wandered about. It was officially the first day of summer, yet all Darby could think about was the past year. Being a sophomore had sucked. She was on the bottom of the food chain (underneath all those upperclassmen), and she didn't like the majority of her classes. Worst of all, Maddie moved exactly one year ago. She didn't even have one of her dearest friends to help her get through high school.

This was because Maddie had moved to a completely different state. It was hours away, and no one saw her much unless she came to town, which was rare. Speaking of Maddie, she was sitting in her new living room. It was very nice-looking, but she longed for her old one. That was home. This one was not. However, she figured that since she was alone at her new house for once, she would watch a Narnia movie. She didn't expect to be pulled into it by any means, but for two and a half hours it made her feel as though she was home. Besides, this was the first time she would be watching it without the company of her family. Miles away, Darby too began to watch _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ movie on her portable DVD player at the pool. The two coincidentally pressed play at the same time.

Meanwhile, Mallory was driving in her car. She was off to see some other friends, but for a moment she wished to once again delve into the world of Narnia. It made her think of all her friends and Logan. She felt a bit nostalgic as she thought about him. The two kept in touch, but their messages weren't coming as frequently as they used to. Though the two decided that they could only maintain a friendship on Earth, they remained good friends. Still, Mallory longed for the days where their attraction thrived, and they were in Narnia. She pulled into a deserted parking lot, pulled out her humungous Narnia book collection (she had been reading the stories for the past few days), and turned to _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_, where she had left off.

Coincidentally enough, Alyssa opened _her_ copy of the Narnia books to the exactly same page at the exact same time. Alyssa longed for her Narnian days, as her days on Earth were nothing but boredom. She felt so disconnected from the rest of the world, and she felt terribly sad. Ever since Maddie had moved, the four friends had sort of drifted apart in a sense; something was just wrong, and the three girls Maddie left behind didn't have many classes together at school. The girls still talked, but nothing was the same. Alyssa wanted to relive her Narnian days so badly. She still hadn't seen the last Narnia movie when it came out in theatres. For some reason, she was afraid to go. She believed that if she went then she would travel by magic to Narnia. But that was precisely why she didn't go. What if she was wrong and never went there? She couldn't handle that type of rejection.

Thus far I have said that it was a coincidence that all four girls delved themselves into Narnia at the same time, and that is the truth. If they hadn't, my guess would be that they wouldn't have gone to Narnia at all.

Maddie was the first to notice something odd, being observant. It seemed as though her T.V. was leaking as the painting in the movie began to leak for Edmund, Lucy, and their cousin Eustace Clarence Scrubb. She widened her eyes and knew instantly that this was magic. She flung herself up off the couch and stood in front of the T.V. eagerly.

Water flowed out gently, but then all of a sudden it just poured. Maddie spread out her arms and closed her eyes, letting the water hit her body with force. It knocked her off her feet, and Maddie's eyes flew open. She began to swim into the T.V., which had enlarged, and soon she was kicking her way toward the surface. When she broke through to it, her eyes immediately sought Edmund's.

Something completely different happened to Darby. There she was, lying on a towel with the portable DVD player in her lap, and suddenly a giant wave from the pool hit her with full force and pulled her and the DVD player to its depths, where she proceeded to swim into the growing DVD player. She drifted in the sea water for a while before kicking to the surface.

Similar things happened to Mallory and Alyssa. Both of their books began squirting water t them, and soon Mallory found herself floating within her water-filled car; Alyssa, her room. The two didn't know where to swim at first, but at last they discovered that their books were a kind of vortex. They swam to them and were sucked in instantly. They broke out of the water at the same time as Maddie and Darby.

"Maddie! Darby! Alyssa! Mallory!" cried Lucy, beaming as she continued to keep herself afloat. "Oh, it _is_ good to see you!"

"Yes, that's all well," said Edmund, swimming over to Maddie. "How have you been?"

"Just peachy," said Maddie, smiling.

"All right, now where's Caspian's ship?" muttered Mallory. "And Logan. Where's he?"

Alyssa drifted away from the group. This was the first time they all were back together again. Would things still be the same?

Darby, meanwhile, made her way over towards the small boy who had come with Edmund and Lucy. "Hi, Eustace," she said warily. "Are you okay?"

He crinkled his brow at her and practically snarled. "How do you know my name, creep? And who _are_ you?"

"I'm Darby, a friend of Edmund and Lucy's."

Eustace snorted. "Friend? They don't have friends, and neither should you!"

"Shut up!" said Mallory.

"What a little snot," said Maddie.

"Don't let him get to you," said Edmund. "Well, do you know, let's go aboard this ship!"

The ship threw down some ropes, and the Pevensies, Eustace, and the four girls took turns attaching the rope around themselves and being lifted onto the ship. Alyssa was last, and her eyes immediately fell on a dark-haired man some years older than herself. "Ca-Ca-Caspian!" gasped Alyssa, shivering. For Caspian it was; Caspian, the used-to-be teenage king of Narnia whom they had helped to set on the throne during their last visit…so writes C.S. Lewis with some edits by myself.

What happened next was that Eustace had a bit of a tantrum. He moaned and groaned and screamed and was quite unpleasant. Edmund and Lucy smiled apologetically at everyone. He got really terrible when Reepicheep the Knighted Mouse appeared out of one of the cabins. "Oh! Ugh!" cried Eustace. "What on earth's _that_? Take it away, the horrid thing."

On the contrary, Reepicheep was the most valiant of all Talking Beasts of Narnia, and he was also the Chief Mouse. He went up to their Majesties (that included our four heroines), and said, "Am I to understand that this singularly discourteous person is under your Majesties' protection? Because, if not—"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?' came a sudden voice from the sea. Mallory squealed and leaned far over the edge of the ship, waving down to the water.

"Logan," said Darby to Caspian. He nodded and ordered his crew to send a rope down to Logan. As Logan came aboard and Mallory embraced him, Maddie looked around at the proud vessel and smiled once more at Edmund. She felt quite sure they were in for a lovely time.


End file.
